When chickens attack
by dictionary-dudettes
Summary: A short pointless fic about Felix, and his two problems...PiersFelixSheba


I no own Golden Sun yo.

"AHH! OH GOD NO! MY FACE, MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

Felix sighed and banged his head against the table. He stood up slowly and opened his door before cautiously poking his head through the door. On the path in front of his door Piers was holding Mia still while Sheba punched. He could see Mia's intent from the basket of fruit which had been tipped over. The Venus adept prepared his best frown before stepping outside and leaning against the door frame. Sheba was the first to notice his presence. She quickly stepped away, hiding her balled up fist behind her back and trying to look innocent. Suddenly noticing the brown hair man, Piers dropped their hapless victim, and rolled her into the nearby bushes with his foot. Felix put his head into a hand as they both attempted to smile winningly.

"Heal her Piers." Felix growled. "Jenna'll blame it on me if her hiking buddy's hurt." Sheba and Piers looked at one another, unsure whether to tell Felix about what Jenna and Mia were really doing when they went hiking or to blame it on the other one and run for dear life. Felix snarled.

"That was an ORDER Piers." Sheba opened her mouth. Felix glared at her and she shut it again. The brunette closed his eyes and walked back into his small-but-comfortable house. He shut the door and slid down it into a sitting position before letting out a long sigh.

Outside, the short Jupiter adept frowned at her 'Rival for Felix's Love' (RFL) before kicking him. Piers, who had been in the middle of casting a ply spell turned around and glared at her.

"Its your fault he's mad at us" She informed him curtly before sitting against the wall of Felix's house, her hands behind her head. Piers finished healing Mia, and the young woman jumped up, running for her very life. Piers sat next to her, a frown on his face which could even rival Felix's, and proceeded to smack her upside the head. This could have been a deadly mistake. Sheba jumped up, and was half way through shouting the 'Plasma' in Spark Plasma when Felix shouted out of his window for them to stop fighting.

Snarling, the girl redirected the attack at a nearby chicken. Both Piers and Felix gave her quizzical glances.

"It was lookin' at me funny" the blond growled before sitting down, folding her arms across her chest. As soon as Felix closed the window she turned to the blue-haired man before muttering "You have to sleep sometime." She settled back down, closing her eyes.

"five..." Piers murmured "four...three...two...one" Right on cue, an army of warrior chickens attacked the other adept, angered at the loss of their brother. Disturbed slightly by the teenager's shrieks of pain, Felix poked his head back out of the window, glowering.

"PIER'S WHAT DID I TELL ABOU- OMYGOD!" Piers had jumped up and was now pointing desperately at the chickens. Sheba had disappeared into a mound of feathers. The only proof she was still there were the wails and the occasional flash of purple as the birds tore her cloak apart. Felix put his head in his hands, feeling as if he would cry. He would have to rescue her, there was nothing else for it. He looked up again. The wailing had subsiding to chocking sobs of pain, and now the only noise he could hear apart from clucking was Piers egging the creatures on. Felix smiled as an idea slowly formed in his brain.

Piers opened his eyes and groaned. All of the blood was rushing to his head as he swayed slowly, his arms tied tightly to his side. Everything seemed to be flipped over, especially the grinning face in front of him. He shook his head vigorously before looking up. The face had a body which was oddly similar to Jenna's. It was also standing on the ceiling. He shook his head again and looked up. He was hanging from the rafters of a straw roof. He looked at Jenna with renewed fear in his eyes.

"You hurt my dear Mia" She said, and he noticed an oddly sadistic look in her eyes, as she stepped towards him, taking something out from behind her back. Piers screamed, and swung in a vain attempt to escape.

"Cheer up!" Said a similarly bound Kraden next to him. "It's not that bad once you get used to it!"

The streets of New Vale echoed with his screams.

Sheba sat up in bed before rubbing her forehead, and pulling a feather out of her mouth. Then another out of her ear. Then another out of her hair before snuggling back down and stretching out. Her hand touched something warm and her heart skipped a beat. It was Felix! It had to be him! Her aforementioned heart now in her mouth (How is she still alive?) she pulled back the covers to reveal...

"Morning hot-stuff." Garet smirked up at her. Sheba's mouth dropped open.

"Sooo..." he continued "Any chance of a morning kiss?" the girl began running and screaming.

Garet laughed and rolled over, deciding to go back to sleep.

Garet: Did we really...?

Bonnie: Nope.

Garet: Then what...?

Bonnie: a cruel trick.

Garet: Is there an epilogue to that epilogue?

Bonnie: "It was only when she reached Tolbi that the adept realised that they had both been fully dressed."

Garet: ok. That's one helluva weird story there.

Bonnie: Now do your job...

Garet: Fine. REVIEW!


End file.
